<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do Over by GABurke1895</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908924">Do Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABurke1895/pseuds/GABurke1895'>GABurke1895</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Corpse Bride (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emily Gets A Second Chance, Emily Is Alive, F/M, Marriage Proposal, No Victoria Hate, Slightly OOC characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABurke1895/pseuds/GABurke1895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange twist of fate brings Emily back to life after she walks out of the church and into the moonlight.</p>
<p>The universe rarely gives second chances but this one might be the only one she’ll need.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Van Dort/Emily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been sitting in my drafts for gods only know how long! Just a quick one shot I finally finished up in time for Halloween.</p>
<p>I do not own Tim Burton’s Corpse Bride nor the characters depicted within.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Emily stood in the doorway of the church, looking up at the moon, before she breathed a sigh of peace. She felt herself drift into a sea of nothing into a warm, bright light until---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Emily, it’s time to get up. Your father is expecting you at breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emily’s eyes shot open. This was not heaven. She was not basking in eternal sunlight atop a pure white cloud. Instead, she was lying on her old plush bed, while a stream of early morning sunlight fell across her eyes. Her maid, Betty, was moving about the room readying her clothes for the day. Emily sat up and looked about in confusion. She was supposed to be dead. She had distinct memories of being dead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But here she sat, skin rosy pink and heart pumping. She could feel the warmth of the sun as it streamed in through the window. Kicking the sheets back, Emily got out of bed and moved toward her vanity. The image in her mirror shocked her. Her cheeks were flushed with color. Her eyes were a brilliant blue. Her hair was silky blonde. She was alive. Lost in her reflection, she jumped when Betty laid a concerned hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss, are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emily nodded shakily, “Yes, Betty. I’ve never been better.” Betty looked unconvinced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You did have a rather trying day yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened yesterday?” Emily asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You burst in yesterday after tea time pulling a gentleman behind you claiming you were in love and were going to marry. Your father refused and kicked the gentleman out. You shared some heated words with your father and ran off. The city watchmen found you in the woods next to the cemetery. They brought you back half conscious. We were ever so worried, Miss,” Betty explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emily quickly wracked her brain. If she was correct, yesterday was the day Barkis Bittern had asked her to marry him. She’d been so excited, she’d dragged him to her home and immediately presented him to her parents. They’d refused of course. After all, you can’t marry a complete stranger off the streets. She’d been so devastated she’d hidden out in the woods by the oak tree, the same one Barkis would have killed her under. However, that was only if he could convince her to elope with him today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emily smirked and her expression darkened. Some strange twist of fate or a small act of mercy had given her the chance to right wrongs. She would not make the same mistakes twice. Barkis had managed to turn her against her family with his charms, so her first task was to rebuild her bonds with her parents. And it just so happened her father was waiting for her to join him for breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Betty finished brushing her hair out, Emily shot out of her room in her nightgown and padded down the stairs to the dining room. She stopped in the doorway and merely stared. There sat her father with a cup of tea, reading the newspaper, just as her always did. After spending so much time alone in the darkness, seeing her father made her heart ache. He glanced up at that moment and caught her standing there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Emily,” he said cautiously, no doubt remembering their fight the day before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Papa,” she replied, tears beginning to streak down her cheeks. He noticed and immediately stood. He took a step towards her but was stopped when she ran and threw her arms around him. Her father held her as she cried and brushed through her hair with his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, my sweet. All is forgiven. You’re safe, that’s all that matters,” he murmured soothingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Papa, you were right, I should have listened. Barkis is no lord, he’s nothing but a cad!” Her father froze at her words. He gently moved her away by her shoulders until he could look into her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What has he done?” he said, dangerously soft. Emily had to think fast. Barkis hadn’t technically done anything yet. Better to make up a believable lie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! No, nothing to me! After I ran away yesterday, a friend of mine stopped me. She told me Barkis was a conman from London who’d already swindled a good family out of their fortune. I was so shocked I-I just had to be alone. I’m sorry for worrying you and Mum.” She could see the tension leave his face at her lie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With that settled, why don’t you let Betty help you finish getting ready for today and I’ll go retrieve your mother from the garden?” Her father offered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emily nodded and made her way back upstairs. Betty stood in the hall outside her room looking very put out. She huffed as she ushered Emily back into the room and shut the door behind them. She fussed over her hair and clothes, pouting just a bit because “really, Miss, I understand wanting to make things right but decorum!” Emily apologized profusely several times as she was helped into her dress and shoes before being shooed out the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her second trip to the dining room was less frantic. Her mother was the one to leap up and crush her in a hug this time, however. She fussed over her, making sure she wasn’t hurt anywhere. They all settled down to breakfast as her father told them his news.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“While it may not be the best time in light of yesterday’s events, I’ve just received word from an old friend of mine. He has a son about your age, Emily, and has invited us to tea so that the two of you can meet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa, I don’t really want to meet a suitor right now,” Emily tried to weasel her way out, her heart still feeling the ache of losing Victor. Even though what happened with Victor wasn’t supposed to happen for years, it had only been moments since she’d given him up and returned to her past. She didn’t think she’d ever get over Victor. He was sweet and handsome and brave and everything she thought a young man ought to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with us, my sweet. At least meet the boy. If you don’t want to be his betrothed, that’s okay. Wouldn’t it be nice to have a friend your own age?” her father tried to convince her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What on earth would we even talk about? I’m sure he doesn’t embroider or have ribbons to trade with me,” she argued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I hear he’s quite the proficient piano player. The two of you could play duets.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emily couldn’t find another reason to argue her case and ended up agreeing to visit. She couldn’t remember her father ever mentioning any old friends or their sons before. Maybe she had been too full of fanciful ideals at the time to listen. She pushed that thought out of her head as they bustled into the carriage. Emily asked how far this friend lived and how come he’d never been mentioned before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They live in the town just on the other side of the forest. They aren’t titled but they’ve recently become nouveau riche. We’d gone to school together. After we left school, we hardly got to see one another but we continued to send letters,” he’d replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they reached the town’s center they passed a huge gloomy looking mansion. Her father scoffed and muttered “poor, damned Everglots”. When questioned, he’d told her the Everglots were his business rivals and poor ones at that. They had no sense for business and ran their ventures into the ground. They only had their lands left with no income to maintain it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If the Everglots could turn pride into coin, they’d be the richest family in England.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The carriage stopped and Emily turned her attention from the familiar looking mansion to the one they’d stopped in front of. On the steps stood a hunchbacked man with a wracking cough. He seemed familiar too, only she couldn’t remember from where. Her parents climbed the steps ahead of her and she hurried to follow them into the house. The stooped man showed them into the parlor where tea was being served to a dangerously brittle looking man and his ample wife. Their son was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“William, old chap, how have you been?” Her father exclaimed as he moved to shake the thin man’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never better, old boy,” William replied. “I’ve already had the pleasure of meeting the missus so this must be your lovely daughter!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed, allow me to introduce, Emily, my pride and joy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful to make your acquaintance, my dear. Your father tells me you’ve got a knack for the piano?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, sir. I enjoy it very much,” Emily replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our piano is in the study across the hall if you get bored listening to our chitter chatter and you are most welcome to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d wager that our son would finally grace us with his presence if he heard that blasted piano,” William’s wife added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Thank you, Sir, Madam,” Emily said while curtseying to each in turn. “If you wouldn’t mind, I’d be delighted to play while you talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emily was escorted across the hall by one of the maids. Inside the study was a beautiful piano and bookshelves that touched the ceiling filled with books. She found no sheet music, however, that was fine by her. She preferred to play from the heart and to let her passion flow. There was one tune she had in her heart, the one she’d played in a duet with Victor, and she was dying to play it again. Her fingers flew across the keys as she played, her heart soaring with the music as she remembered their time together. A sharp cough broke her out of her reverie. She whirled around and came face to face with the infamous “son”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon my enthusiasm,” she said quietly, still not quite believing what she was seeing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like your enthusiasm,” he replied just as quietly. “Forgive me, I’m Victor, Victor va-van Dort.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily could feel her breath catch. He was here. Victor was here. He was younger than when they “married” but not by much. She couldn’t believe it. He’d been so close the whole time and she never knew. Maybe this time, just maybe, she’d get to be happy. If he was the son of her father’s friend, that meant he would become her betrothed. She wasn’t foolish enough to believe her father wanted to visit the Van Dorts for just tea. Her parents were hoping she and Victor would hit it off. She must have been staring for too long because Victor coughed pointedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, and y-you are, Miss?” he asked. Emily gasped and shook herself out of her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Emily. My name is Emily,” she responded quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Emily,” Victor smiled nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The pleasure is all mine, Victor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sh-shall we join our parents for t-tea?” he stammered. Emily nodded and stood up from the piano stool. She laughed good-naturedly when she took Victor’s elbow and he jumped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be honored if you’d escort me,” She said sweetly. He gulped noticeably and his cheeks flushed pink, but he slowly walked arm in arm with her across the hall. His gaze seemed frozen on her, as was evident when he nearly ran into the table in the foyer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you play piano, Victor?” He seemed to come out of whatever reverie he was in at Emily’s question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, I try to practice everyday,” he replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about duets?” she asked with a sly smirk. Of course she knew the answer but she wanted to hear his voice, to have him share himself with her. They stopped in the doorway of the parlor where their parents were wrapped up in conversing with one another. Victor turned to face her, a spark in his eyes, the kind of spark he had when he told the Underworld they were going to be married properly. It had only been a few hours since she’d last seen his determination shine through, but it felt like an eternity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would need the right partner if I was to play a duet,” he smiled kindly. “I don’t suppose you’d like to be my duet partner, Miss Emily?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to, but Victor, you must call me Emily. No need for formalities between us,” she smiled sweetly back at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair almost sunk into a world all their own until someone cleared their throat and they noticed the background conversation had stopped. Their parents sat watching them. They stepped apart and blushed, embarrassed to have been caught. However, they needn’t have worried, because the looks they were met with were far from condemning. If anything, they seemed encouraging.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do believe, William, that we will be able to conclude our business by supper time tomorrow,” her father said, breaking the silence. The Van Dorts nodded and their conversation picked back up as if they’d never been interrupted. They spoke of frivolous things like the weather and how business was going. Then the topic turned to local gossip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mrs. Van Dort, is it true that the town is holding a ball?” Emily’s mother asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is. The town is puttin’ on a public ball. You lot are welcome t’ come with us, give you a chance t’ meet our neighbors,” Nel Van Dort replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does everyone in town usually attend?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed they do! Why, just last spring the hall was fit t’ burst!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even the high and mighty Everglots? Do they attend?” Emily’s father asked, a calculating look in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, they come down from their high horses, stand in the corner with their noses snubbed up, actin’ oh so holier-than-thou at least once a season. If you ask me, I think it’s because they don’t have any money for a big party o’ their own but they still need t’ be seen!” Nel carried on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it seems like a marvelous idea to me!” Emily’s father exclaimed and, seeing his wife’s nod of agreement, turned to Emily. “What say you, my dear?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emily looked back toward Victor, hope in her eyes, “It’d be even better if you agree to escort me, Victor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’d love to!” His parents exclaimed in unison before the man could answer himself causing him to turn beet red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I would be hap-NO, ecstatic to escort me, I mean YOU to the uh, the ball this evening!” Victor stammered out. Emily ached with the familiarity of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My goodness! Look at the time! If we’re to be attending this evening we’ll need to start getting prepared as soon as possible,” Emily’s mother stood and quickly started gathering her husband and daughter. “My dearest Van Dorts, we will see you shortly!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The carriage was waiting for them out front. Emily’s parents hopped in and waved goodbye as they waited for Emily to join them. She was getting ready to lift her foot when she felt a hand lifting hers. She turned to see Victor helping her up into the carriage. She grinned at him and squeezed his hand to show she appreciated the gesture. As the carriage lurched forward, she continued to watch him, her eyes refusing to look away, as her mother went on about how much they need to do to be ready for this evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emily could feel her heart pounding, a wonder after existing so long without its rhythm, as she stood with her parents as they greeted the Town Mayor. She hadn’t seen the Van Dorts just yet but people were still arriving. A tap on her shoulder startled her into turning around too quickly, causing her to lose her balance and fall into the person’s arms. She scrambled to pull herself together, apologizing all the while before she realized who’d caught her. Victor stood looking amused at her gracelessness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Victor! I’m so sorry! I’m usually much more graceful I promise!” She hurried to reassure him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No harm done, Emily, although I do believe I’ve creased your blue silk skirt,” he responded fondly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I suppose you must dance with me at least once as an apology!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If my lady so commands me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair strode arm in arm to the dance floor, oblivious to the curious eyes that followed them, and proceeded to join in several of the dances. To Victor’s shock, he managed to only step on Emily’s feet twice. She’d been good-natured about it, never once complaining or insulting him. She was truly unlike anyone he’d ever met. Ever since he’d heard her playing, he’d felt a connection to her, one he couldn’t explain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe they’d lived a past life together? Could they be soulmates?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Victor was so far into his daydreams of the two of them being destined lovers that he’d barely noticed they’d stopped dancing and Emily was leading him to a table for refreshments. He didn’t notice the dark look being thrown his way from a rather stately looking man either. He snapped out of it when he was unceremoniously pushed into a chair. Above him, Emily stood giggling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, now that I’ve got your attention, I’m going to get us some punch. You sit here and rest.” Victor was still shocked at being manhandled that he rather forgot it was indecorous of him to make his date fetch him a drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;&lt;EMILY&gt;&lt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emily watched Victor try and piece together what was happening from beyond the punch bowl. Too late, she noticed the dark shadow over her shoulder. She gasped as a hand snaked out to bruisingly grip her arm. She grit her teeth and glared at the hands owner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, Barkis?” She practically spat his name out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you forget my proposal, dearest? You belong to me yet you drape yourself over that fool like a harlot!” He hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you forget my father denied your request? What father would allow his daughter to be swindled out of her inheritance and then left for dead by a cad like you?” Emily’s voice rose until the whole hall had been silenced. Her father looked as if he was ready to kill Barkis for daring to assault his daughter, but it was Victor who shoved the man away from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare dirty her with your foul hands!” Victor declared as he stood between Emily and her assailant. A pair of policemen who had been called once the shouting started grabbed Barkis and forced him into handcuffs. Before they hauled him off, Emily made a show of entwining her arm with Victor’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Barkis? My fiancé is no fool,” she announced haughtily. The crowd applauded at the daring announcement as Barkis was dragged kicking and cursing out of the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Victor turned to Emily, grasped her hand and placed a feather light peck to her knuckles. “Are you alright, my darling?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Victor, the only thing that could ruin this moment is if you say no to my question.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What ques-oh, oh no-NO,” Victor stumbled over his words, even more so once he realized Emily’s smile he slipped away, “wait, wait! Not ‘no’ to your question! It’s uh, I’m supposed to ask you,” he sighed at the lameness of that statement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emily smiled brightly once more, “Then you’d better get around to asking soon because I’m rather impatient!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Victor smirked before dropping to his knee right there. It was the most daring thing he’d ever done, even when he included the fact he almost got into a fight with a man twice his size not five minutes ago. He ignored the whispers and the stares and focused on Emily. Something about her called to him, like a vivid dream he’d had but only vaguely recalled when he woke up. They’d only met a few hours before but it felt like he’d known her for much longer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Emily, my beautiful butterfly, will you allow me your hand in marriage?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Victor was thrown off balance and ended up with a lap full of teary-eyed Emily, her arms sneaking around his shoulders to pull him into a tight hug. He could see their parents smiling at them over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, a thousand times yes,” she whispered into his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>